It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Kendall knows what Logan needs for a perfect birthday


**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOGIE LOVE MUFFIN! If I could give him the biggest hug right now, I would! I miss him so much. Happy Birthday to one of the most special boys on this earth 3 I have never written about any of the other boys for their birthday besides Logan… Weird lol. Remind me to write one for Kendall-Bear once his b-day rolls around! Um I was going to write something with a wee bit more substance than this but I only have so much time to type this out and get to class and I'd rather post this early than post it days too late. **

**Enjoy!**

"Are you excited for your birthday party?"

For the one hundredth time, that exact question was spoken to Logan, the person asking expecting him to let out an excited "YES!" and start rambling about the upcoming party, which was scheduled for tonight.

Mrs. Knight stared at Logan expectantly as she poured large bags of snacks into huge blue bowls, already preparing for the party that was scheduled in a couple of hourse, but he just picked at his ham and cheese sandwich. His friends noticed his quiet state and stared at him over their own plates of lunch that Mrs. Knight had fixed for them.

Logan was honestly not looking forward to his party. The entire Palmwoods was going to be cramped inside the tiny apartment, with loud music blaring. He would be required to socialize and dance with dozens of teenagers he hardly knew. He didn't even like teenagers! Granted, he was a teenager himself, but still! Parties were just not his cup of tea.

"It's going to be awesome!" Carlos cried. "All three Jennifer's are going to be here!"

James "woo-hoo'd" and slapped Carlos five. The dynamic duo was the reason this party was even happening in the first place. Since they were such party animals, they figured _everyone_ had obnoxious urges to act wild, eat junk food, and dance non-stop until the wee hours of the morning, just like they did.

Logan wanted to ask Carlos why The Jennifer's being at his party would please him. He didn't care for any of them, and his eyes were set on Camille, anyway.

"Why are you being all miserable?" Kendall asked Logan, giving him a push, nearly knocking him off stool he sat on at the breakfast bar.

Logan wiped his nose and coughed into his hand. "No reason. I'm excited for the party, I really am," he said, and Kendall noticed his voice sounded a bit gravelly. "You know me and parties though, I'm too socially awkward to fit in well."

Logan brought his uneaten lunch to the kitchen sink and dumped it out in the garbage disposal. James followed him over with a smirk on his face.

"No need to worry about that today, O' Pessimistic Birthday Boy. I laid out your party clothes on your bed along with some of my Cuda Man Spray and hair gel. All you need to fit in, is a good sense of style. If you look good, all the awkwardness just melts away," James said smoothly. Logan rolled his eyes, but thanked James anyway, as to not hurt his feelings.

"Seriously dude, you were excited all week and now you're all 'blah,' today. It's your freaking birthday, Logan!" Carlos said. He didn't notice the way Logan rubbed his tummy tenderly, clutching onto the sink with his other hand for support.

"I am excited, I told you already," Logan said, giving him a strained-looking smile. Kendall raised his bushy eyebrows and looked to his mom, who had concern etched on her face. Something was not right with the birthday boy. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Logan disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Um, what's up with Logan?" Carlos asked. He grabbed a deflated balloon off the counter and blew air into his, his cheeks puffing out and turning bright red as he did so.

"I don't know guys, he's acting sort of strange," Kendall said.

"Well you know how he gets when everyone's attention is on him," Mrs. Knight explained, reaching over to take the balloon away from Carlos, who was practically hyperventilating trying to blow the thing up and looked as if he was about to pass out any second. "He's just shy."

Kendall had an unsettling feeling about Logan's sudden change in behavior. He decided to ask him about it in private, since it was easier to get Logan to open up when it was just the two of him.

"Hey Logan, you okay in there?" Kendall called, knocking on the bathroom door. To his surprise, Logan opened it a crack. Kendall pushed it open all the way to find his friend sitting on the edge of the bathroom, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Logie? You okay?" Kendall asked. When Logan didn't answer, he sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. Logan was shivering slightly, and his cheeks were bright red, not to mention his eyes were watery, not because he was crying, but from obvious illness. "Hey, are you sick?"

"M'alright," Logan mumbled, putting his face in his hands. He felt Kendall's long fingers rub soothing patterns on his back, and he leaned into the touch.

"Let me feel," Kendall said, tipping Logan's head upwards so he could test his forehead for fever. "You feel a bit warm. What hurts?"

"My head, my throat. I feel kind of nauseous," Logan finally admitted. He groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Correction, _really _nauseous."

Kendall frowned with sympathy. "I can't believe you got sick on your birthday! I'm sorry, Loges. Can I do anything to make it better?"

Logan shook his head, his brown hair flopping into his eyes. "No, I think I might just take a nap before the party and then I'll-"

"No, Logan I hate to break it to you, but there can't be a party tonight, not when you're feeling this sick. You need rest."

"Wait… What? You mean cancel my birthday party?" Logan asked. "But Kendall, we've planned this for weeks-"

"Hush," Kendall said sternly. "_No. Party_. I'll tell everybody what's going on. You go on to bed and rest up. When you wake up, we'll have a sick party, just the four of us. We'll watch any movie you want."

Logan smiled, appreciating Kendall trying to cheer him up despite the circumstances.

After Logan trudged to bed, Kendall broke the news to James, Carlos and Mrs. Knight.

"Logan's not doing so good guys, he must have come down with something. I found him in the bathroom trying not to puke his guts up."

"Oh, poor thing," Mrs. Knight exclaimed. "Should I go check on him?"

Kendall put his hand up. "No, mom I got it covered. He's resting now. He's really sick you guys. We're going to have to cancel the party tonight."

"No!" Carlos wailed, slamming his face down on the breakfast bar.

"Wait, can we still have the party for me and Carlos?" James inquired hopefully. Mrs. Knight gave him a disapproving glare.

"No!" Kendall said. "We're going to have a _quiet_ birthday with Logan when he wakes up from his nap. He has a really bad headache and needs all the peace and quiet he can get."

Carlos and James let out frustrated groans. Kendall went about setting up the living room for a mini birthday party, determined to give Logan a good birthday despite the fact he was sick in bed. He set up his presents on the coffee table and decorated the room with a birthday banner and a few balloons and streamers.

"That looks great honey, Logan will love it," Mrs. Knight praised her son, giving the thoughtful boy a kiss on the cheek.

A couple of hours later, Logan trudged out of his bedroom wrapped in his comforter, his eyes red and groggy and cheeks flushed pink.

"Guys?" He asked softly. He coughed deeply a few times, catching Kendall's attention.

"Happy Birthday!" Kendall chimed, giving Logan a huge, tight hug. "It's not much, but I figured you wouldn't want something extravagant when you're not feeling well," he said, gesturing to the living room.

Logan's eyes lit up. "It's perfect," he said, and it really was. James and Carlos were already on the couch in their jammies, piling handfuls of twizzlers and popcorn into their mouths while guzzling soda. Logan sat sandwiched between them and they started his favorite movie. While he watched, Logan leaned over and grabbed a handful of candy and shoved it into his mouth, eyes intent on the screen.

"Kendall said you felt like puking," Carlos accused as he watched Logan munch hungrily. Logan froze, his mouth open mid-chew, as he searched his brain for an excuse.

"Uh, I… My stomachache is gone," Logan said quickly. Carlos just shrugged, but he saw Kendall smirk and roll his eyes.

"I know you weren't really sick all along," Kendall whispered smugly. Logan's heart jumped.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back. "I really don't feel well."

"Please," Kendall said playfully. "Who taught you the whole eyedrops to make your eyes look red and teary trick, or the wash your face with hot water to make it look like a fever trick? And your cough is totally fake. When you're actually sick, your cough sounds like a congested dolphin squeak, not a dry bellow like you were using earlier."

Logan blushed, caught in the lie. He was afraid Kendall would be mad, but he looked amused, actually.

"You knew I wasn't sick so you called off the party anyway?"

Kendall smiled down at his younger friend. "Your whole life you hated parties. You've spent every birthday with just the four of us, nobody else. I knew that just because this is LA it wouldn't be any different. So, consider it your birthday present from me."

Logan chuckled. "You're really awesome, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Happy Birthday, Logie."

The rest of Logan's "party" went perfectly. He dropped the sick act, and they chowed down on cake, opened presents and played video games, just the four of them, which was way better than any birthday party could ever be.

**A/N Tada! Hope you thought this was cute **** Reviews would be lovely. Oh, and if you haven't checked out my latest story, "Lost Souls" yet, I recommend you do so! It's a pretty intriguing little story, plus the boys are so cute in it!**

**Happy Birthday Logan Henderson!**


End file.
